monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Dax
Dax is the bad boy of the group. His Monsunos are Airswitch, Boost, and Vileblaze. He also owned Whipper and Arachnablade for a short time until he gave Whipper to Jinja, and Arachnablade to Beyal. Information Dax has brown skin, short dread lock hair, and brown eyes. He is very athletic and has a huge amount of strength to be able to stop a charging Jinja from even laying a finger on him with pulling her arm back to restrain her. Dax wears a blue beanie and has a typical bad boy appearance that shows his personality. He is also shown to have a Australian accent. He has a very cocky attitude and a rebellious spirit that causes Chase, Jinja, Bren and Beyal not to like him during their first encounter during their visit to the lowlands. Though he has this trait, he can show a more caring and merciful side when the moment really calls for it. True to his personality, he thinks Jinja should be attracted to him – he’s the obvious choice. But, she’s not, and secretly, this makes him a little crazy. He is also shown to keep a grudge and would do whatever it takes to get his revenge on the people who have crossed him. Show Monsuno: World Master Dax debuted in R.S.V.P., where he had noodles spilt on him by Bren. He eventually gets into a fight with Chase, and later on, Dr. Klipse. Chase helped Dax defeat Dr. Klipse. Dax was then followed by the Core-Tech group. In Appleseeds, Dax is followed by Team Core-Tech to some ruins. He is not seen until the end, where he is with Chase's father. After they all get out of them, Dax is not with Jeredy, but joins the team and heads them in the direction of Costal City. In Eye, Dax leads the group to Costal City, which turns out to have a hurricane caused by a Wild Core. Dax gives Jinja and Beyal more Monsuno Essence, while helping them battle Charlemagne. With the added help, they take down the S.T.O.R.M. airship. In Deceit, Dax and Chase lead Charlemagne into a trap, by Dax pretending to lead the rest of the team into a trap. In Trust, Dax gets into a fight with the rest of the team after Chase leaves with Jon Ace. Dax and Team Core-Tech fend off Medea's ambush. In Hunted, Dax is the second victim of Dom Pyro. He is later freed by Chase Suno. In Shadow, Dax and the Team explore and old mining facility, now run by Eklipse. He ends up in a battle with Dr. Klipse and Hargrave, and his own Monsuno turn on him via the Shadow Effect. It is eventually turned back. In Lost, Dax goes with the rest of the team to The Dreaming. He later followed Chase on his hunt for Lock, and helped fight agains One-Eyed Jack and his henchmen. In Light, he and Jinja caused a distraction with Boost and Charger in order to lure The Bookman out of the Library of Tebab and briefly battled him until Bookman retreated. Dax and Jinja later regrouped with Bren, Beyal, and Dawnmaster outside of the library just as the library was about to explode. In Bright, he and Beyal were accidentally left behind on a train and missed the battle against the Desert Wolves. Later, at Digby Droog's house, the Desert Wolves attacked again and so Dax teamed up with Chase and Bren to defeat the intruders. Battles Gallery Show Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.17.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.21.02_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.21.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.24.36_PM.png File:Dax2.jpg File:Monsuno-rsvp-cart-c-v16.jpg Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.22.19_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.25.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.37.38_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_4.41.54_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_4.58.50_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.43.08_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.44.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.02.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.26.30_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.27.54_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.34.17_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.34.36_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_8.05.59_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_12.21.49_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_7.58.05_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-26_at_8.59.33_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.02.53_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.02.44_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.05.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.53.01_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.32.06_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.22.50_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.43.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.47.42_PM.png Appleseeds7.png Eye7.png Eye6.png Eye4.png Monsuno ep16pic05.jpg Others Char_dax.png File:Dax-2.jpg File:Dax.jpg File:DAx.png monsuno-keith-silverstein-1.jpg dax-1.jpg|Dax launching a Core 292985_180066825460102_646198844_n.jpg|Dax and Airswitch 396578 500762173291863 1581407941 n.jpg Monsuno trivia.jpg Monsuno_CHAR_4_Dax-300x300.jpg Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech